


Just Another Day

by Naaklasolus



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The kids are trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: What started as a usual Friday morning was anything but that.





	1. The Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble prompt sent to me by OutcastTrip1995 but it kinda escalated, lol. The Outcasts are her awesome creations, as is Des, while the Hellions are mine ^^

Dagorlad leaned back against the counter, sipping at his coffee as he watched a certain teenager climb in through the window and dropped her backpack on the floor before grinning at the older men, slipping an earbud out. “Need help with breakfast, Dag?” The teen asks cheerfully.

“Nah, but Nikov decided to sleep in today.” Dag responds which caused the little hellion to beam at him.

“Bed or floor?”.

“Bed. But he did have a sleepover with the twins and Trauma.”.

“Ah, more victims. I’ll be back.” With that, she slipped her earbud back in and walked down the hallway, greeting Sunny on her way as the other man sluggishly made his way into the kitchen.

This was why Dag didn’t bother replacing the alarm clocks, the little gymnast always showed up at a reasonable time to wake up Nikov and his wonderful batch of cousins for him since she and Nikov met in numerous and hilarious ways.

“I still can’t tell if she’s a good influence or a bad one for Trauma and Nikov.” Wrench pointed out as he looked up from his work which caused the slightly younger man to snort as he set his mug down and started gathering supplies for breakfast.

“Three, two……” Sunny yawned as he retrieved a mug from the dish rack which was met by a scream and creative cursing from three teens as they heard crackling from a certain girl while Sunny poured himself some coffee. “Right on cue.”.

“And that was probably Trauma.” Wrench remarked as he looked back down at his paperwork and sighed as Jysella reappeared, laughing as Nikov chased after her. “Try not to hurt each other.”.

“No promises!” The teens said in unison as Jysella ducked behind Sunny.

“You know the rules, Kalash!” Jysella pointed out as Sunny just stood there, drinking his coffee with no care whatsoever, occasionally moving but Dag couldn’t tell who he was helping. “Sleeping in is only for holidays and summer!”.

“According to who?”.

“No fighting before breakfast, kids.” Dag said as he retrieved the eggs from the fridge and the rest of the kids joined, glaring at Jysella for a second before Trauma walked over to join Wrench while the twins just shook their heads.

“Need a hand, Dagorlad?” Legate asks cheerfully as he walked over and leaned against the counter, smiling at the older man with a mischevious look in his eye.

“Not from you.” Dag said as he looked towards the elder of the pair. “Koth, mind getting the plates?”.

“Sure.” The blue-haired brat respond as he complied. “Ah, is it just us or are there others?”.

“Fenn, but he usually tends to sleep in on his days off.” Sunny answers as he continued to mess with the two teens, smirking at Nikov as he looked down at his coffee. “A bit dead to the world.”.

Dag was about to add to that when he heard hurried footsteps. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Fenn’s voice muttered nervously as he walked past the kitchen, causing everybody to look at each other then back at Fenn as he backtracked. “Sunny, would it kill you to put on a damn shirt?”.

“Yes.” Sunny answered in unison with the two teens which caused Dag to snort as he started to make the batter for pancakes. “Too early for orders, Fenn. Go back to bed.”.

Fenn shook his head as he looked down at his cellphone and cursed again. “Can’t. We kinda have somebody coming over so put on a damn shirt. And why is the apartment a mess? It was clean last night!”.

“No reasons.” Legate remarks as he perched himself on the counter near Sunny and the other two teens,

“Fuck.” Fenn muttered as he rubbed his face wearily.

“Fenn, what’s wrong?” Dag asked patiently as Koth set a stack of plates down on the counter next to the oven and walked over to the fridge to retrieve the blueberries. “And who got those?”.

“Barricade.” Fenn answers as he sighed and rubbed his face. “And you remember my aunt Kendra, right?”.

“Yeah. I met her at your parents’s wedding. She and Jango could barely stand each other. And Myles tried to avoid her as much as he could.” Dag responds as he turned to look at Fenn warily. “She’s not the one coming over, is she?”.

Fenn nod with a miserable look. “See my dilema?”.

“Alright, kids. Go clean up. Trauma, Koth, you two can stay in here and help.” Dag looked towards the other troublemakers who rolled their eyes and went to help.

“We’ll hide the knives in Swipes’s room.” Nikov said as he swatted the back of Jysella’s head, causing the girl to duck away and stick her tongue at him.

“How long do we have?” Legate asks as he nudged Fenn.

“Ten minutes.” The three teens instantly rushed out of the kitchen to prepare while the three other men gave Fenn an unimpressed look. “It wasn’t my idea! She’s in town and wanted to visit, what was I supposed to say?”.

“No?” Wrench offers as he looked up from his tablet. “I’m busy? Or better yet, why don’t we meet for lunch?”.

“You’ve met my grandfather, that stubborn behavior is genetic.” Fenn pointed out as he glanced over his shoulder. “Fuck, this is going to be bad.”.

“Fuck this shit, it’s way too early for this.” Sunny muttered as he continued to just drink his coffee and partially glare at Fenn.

“No arguments here.” Dag said as Fenn went to help the kids, this would certainly be a fun morning.


	2. The Fiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devon, Dagorlad Fett and the Fett twins all belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Costringimi vecchio!_ \- Make me, old man! (Italian)
> 
>  _Posso parlare Italiano fluentemente, moccioso!_ \- I can speak Italian fluently, brat! (Italian)
> 
>  _Non e ‘ colpa mia see i ragazzi sono degli idioti!_ \- It’s not my fault that the boys are idiots! (Italian)
> 
>  _Consideralo una vendetta per averli spaventati allora._ \- Consider it payback for scaring them then. (Italian)
> 
>  _Lingua, signorina_ \- Language, young lady.
> 
>  _Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas toujours, croyez-moi, Koth?_ \- Why don’t they ever believe me, Koth? (French)
> 
>  _Stronzo_ \- Asshole (Italian)
> 
>  _Dannazione_ \- Damn it.

Devon paused as he knocked on the door into his fiance’s apartment to be met by a female voice cursing loudly in Italian at…..Nikov? He was pretty sure he heard Nikov’s name in there between _stronzo_ and _dannazione._

The door was opened slightly by a familiar teenage girl who eyed him then looked at the two toddlers while Devon caught side of the other occupants rushing about the apartment and yelling at her to shut the damn door.

“False alarm! It’s Dagorlad’s better half!” Jysella announced over her shoulder as she let Devon and the boys in and slammed the door shut then walked past him. “Nikov, I swear to God, what the hell were you stronzi doing last night for that to get there?!”.

“English, Jysella!” Wrench called from the kitchen. “We don’t all speak Italian!”.

 _“Costringimi vecchio!"_  Jysella snipped back as Nikov gave her a boost to grab something off the ceiling fan there while the twins rushed into the kitchen, with a declare of “Daddy!”.

 _“Posso parlare Italiano fluentemente, mocciosa!”_ Wrench snipped back.

“ _Non e ‘ colpa mia see i ragazzi sono degli idioti!_ ”.

“ _Consideralo una vendetta per averli spaventati allora_." The doctor responded smugly which caused Jysella to curse at him. _“Lingua, signorina."_

Devon entered the kitchen to find Wrench at the kitchen island on his laptop while a few pieces of paperwork were next to it, Sunny was in his morning hangout and Devon’s fiance was at the stove, cooking pancakes while the two calmest teenagers assisted and the twins clung to either of their father’s legs.

“So, what’s going on?” Devon asked as he walked over to Dag and crouched down to pry the boys off and pick them up into his arms, choosing to ignore the argument between Wrench and the teenager.

“Unca Sunny! Pwease?” Kayan asked, reaching for the man which caused Sunny to sigh and retrieve the brat while Devon kept Rhys.

“Unexpected visit from Fenn’s aunt.” Dagorlad answered wearily as he reached over to ruffle Rhys’s hair, which earned a giggle from the brat. “How were the boys?”.

“Little angels.” The skeptical look he earned in return caused him to roll his eyes. “Oi, they're not as bad as you are.”.

“I am not that bad.”.

“Uh-huh, sure. And I still don’t have a particular mark of my neck from…..”.

“NIKOV! YOUR DADS ARE FLIRTING AGAIN!” Legate yelled from the doorway which startled Devon while Dag glared at the blue-haired menace. “IT’S SO WEIRD!”.

“GET A ROOM!” Nikov yelled from the living room. “OW! JYSELLA!”.

“QUIT SQUIRMING THEN!”.

“Not in front of the toddlers.” Koth added quietly as he set a plate down.

“Thank you, Legate!” Dag said irritably as the kid walked over to his twin. “Are ya almost done?”.

“Yep, just the finishing touches.”.

Fenn appeared by the door with an unimpressed look. “They are no longer allowed to have sleepovers without supervision.” Fenn stated as he glared over his shoulder, at probably Nikov. “I don’t even want to know how some stuff ended up where they did.”.

“It was Legate.” All the boys, plus Sunny and minus the elder pair of twins, said in perfect unison while Sunny glared at the offended looks

“It was not! Quicksilver and his brothers stopped by after you guys fell asleep!” Legate declared as he glared at them before leaning towards his brother. _“Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas toujours, croyez-moi,_ Koth?"

“Jumpstart?” Sunny asked the other twin who nod slightly which caused Sunny to sigh. “I am not dealing with Kit or Voss this early.”.

Devon was about to answer when there was a knock on the door and a soft thud.

“OW! I SAID GENTLY, _STRONZO!_ ” Jysella yelled as Devon sighed.

“Are you sure she’s not adopted?” Devon asked his fiance who raised an eyebrow at him. “What? She’s here nearly as often as I am, or Swipes.”.

“I’ll tell you later, but I owe Mina a favor.”.

“Uh-huh.”.


	3. The Uncles

Kit groaned as his cell phone went off, the _Jaws_ theme echoing through the small bedroom, and reached out blindly in attempt to grab it. Leave it that asshole to call him before 0600, it was too early for that shit.

Kit managed to retrieve it and slide the unlock to answer. “What the fuck do you want?” Kit bit out as he rolled over and pushed himself up then proceed to rub at his eyes.

 _“Good morning to you too, Sleeping Ugly.”_ The voice of both his employer and brother answered back. _“I’m on my way home. The apartment better not be a mess.”_.

“I’ll have to ask your hellspawn that one.” Kit respond as he stood and nearly tripped over the damn Kelpie which caused the dog to look up at him. “And I swear this pup is out to kill me.”.

 _“Quit being dramatic. I’ll be there in twenty.”_.

“Whatever, boss.” Kit respond as Swipes end the call while Kit left his room and opened the door into the master bedroom. “Up and at ‘em, you little shits! I want the apartment cleaned now while I get breakfast ready! Voss, Sneak, what the hell are you doing?”.

Kit stared at his kid brother who was perched on Sneak’s bunk, pointing something out on the younger boy’s laptop.

“Stuff.” The boys answered in unison.

“Don’t ask.” Quicksilver said at the exact same time as the two other boys as he gave the older man an unimpressed look. “And why should we do that anyway?”.

“Gee, kiddo. I don’t know, maybe because I’m your legal guardian in everything but name? Or maybe it’s because your father’s visiting? And I know Thing One and Thing Two set up some elaborate prank trap for me.” Kit remarked as he leaned a bit against the door. “And I’ll let you guys run a little late for school if you clean up the apartment, that way you get to spend time with him. Deal?”.

“Deal.” Quicksilver said as he got up and grabbed the twins. “C’mon, you two. Sneak, finish that up, would ya?”.

“Already done. Now it’s time to see how long it takes for Gizmo to notice.” Sneak respond as he shut the laptop and slipped off his bunk, setting the laptop back in his satchel. 

“Voss, watch ‘em.” Kit said as he walked out of the room and sidestepped one of the traps. “IF THE MICROWAVE BLOWS UP AGAIN, YOU’RE A DEADMAN , YAMAHA!”.

“IT WAS ONE TIME! ONE! LET IT GO ALREADY!” Yamaha yelled back.

One time too many, Swipes nearly had his hide for that one. 

Kit ignored the mess in the living room as he made his way to the kitchen, and chuckled as he heard Voss echoing Quicksilver as the younger boy tried to tell the older kid what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
